


Auf hoher See ins Schlingern geraten

by HollyHop



Category: Tatort
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHop/pseuds/HollyHop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eigentlich sollte ich ja was ganz anderes Schreiben, aber wenn man feststeckt ist smut halt so verführerisch. Eigentlich ist smut immer verführerisch. Ende der Ansage.</p><p>Fehlende Szene aus "Zwischen den Ohren"</p><p>Kurzer one-shot zum Abreagieren. Blowjob, Handjob. Penis Galore. (which would have been Pussy Galore's name, if James Bond had been gay)</p><p>Warnung: Nicht so ganz Happy End-ingy (was die Folge leider bedingt, obwohl ich versucht habe so gut es ging daran herumzubiegen)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auf hoher See ins Schlingern geraten

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Wie immer gehören mir die Charaktere nicht und mittlerweile bezweifel ich auch schon fast den Sinn von Fanfiction bei dieser Serie, weil die Folgen ja schon praktisch Fanfiction sind. :-)
> 
> Ich habe kurz die gesamte Szene als script beigefügt, damit ihr nochmal nachlesen könnt, was vorher und nachher passiert. Ich gehe natürlich davon aus, dass ihr die Folge und vor allem die Szene kennt :-)
> 
> Don't like, don't read!

Original-Dialog aus der betreffenden Szene zwischen Boerne und Thiel in der Folge "Zwischen den Ohren"

 

THIEL schaut sich gerade das Video mit dem heimlich aufgenommenen Erpressungsversuch von Susanne an Nadine Petri an, als es an der Tür klingelt. Er geht hin und öffnet. Es ist Boerne in schicker Abendgarderobe voller Stolz mit seinem Wissenschaftspreis in der Hand.

THIEL: (unfreundlich) Was?

BOERNE: (etwas verunsichert, reißt sich dann aber zusammen) Och, ich wollte bloß fragen, ob’s was Neues vom Fall gibt.

THIEL: (nickt ermattet) Allerdings. (Er will Boerne gerade hereinbitten, da unterbricht der andere ihn)

BOERNE: Ach, wissen Sie was, Thiel? Heute lassen wir die Arbeit mal Arbeit sein. Sie haben auch noch gar nicht richtig auf mich angestoßen. (Er greift nach Thiels Handgelenk und zieht ihn mit zu sich in die Wohnung. Thiels Wohnungstür fällt zu.)

THIEL: Äh, Moment, ich hab keinen Schlüssel!

BOERNE: (im Brustton der Überzeugung) Ich hab all Ihre Schlüssel. (In der Wohnung, Boerne hält Thiel eine Flasche Wein zur Abnahme hin) Hm?

THIEL: (ihm ist egal was für einen Wein er trinkt) Hm. Hamse kein Bier?

BOERNE: Probieren Sie mal. (er gießt Thiel ein halbes Glas Wein ein) Aber lassen Sie ihn noch ein bisschen atmen, damit er sein ganzes Bouquet entfalten kann.

THIEL: (stürzt den Wein in einem runter) Joa, ist nich‘ schlecht. Ich hätte da mal ne Fremdwortfrage.

BOERNE: (sarkastisch) Was ist ein Bouquet?

THIEL: Nee, was ist der Unterschied zwischen intersexuell und ...

BOERNE: (unterbricht ihn) Intersexuelle sind Menschen, die genetisch, anatomisch und hormonell beide Geschlechter in sich tragen, also zum Beispiel eine Vagina und einen Penis aber auch einen Eierstock und einen Hoden haben. Ne? In Deutschland betrifft das ungefähr einhunderttausend Menschen in allen möglichen denkbaren Spezifikationen.

THIEL: (erstaunt) Einhunderttausend Zwitter?

BOERNE: Jahaha. Na ja, das würde der Volksmund so sagen.

THIEL: Und wenn jemand so ein Kind bekommt, dann können die Eltern aussuchen was sie haben wollen, oder ...?

BOERNE: Früher plädierten die Ärzte immer für ein Mädchen, nicht? Es ist einfacher ein Loch zu graben als einen Turm zu bauen. Inzwischen geht die Lehrmeinung aber dahin, den Betroffenen selbst entscheiden zu lassen, wenn er alt genug ist.

THIEL: Hm-hm.

BOERNE: Woher kommt denn dieses plötzliche Interesse, hm? (Boerne zeigt mit dem Finger in Richtung von Thiels Lendengegend) Zweifeln sie an ihrem Geschlecht?

THIEL: Keinesfalls. Einfach nur so. (Will gerade aus dem Weinglas trinken)

BOERNE: (drückt ihm mit einer Hand das Weinglas vom Mund weg) Einfach nur so gibt‘s aber nicht.

THIEL: (etwas genervt) Heute lassen wir die Arbeit mal Arbeit sein, hm? (Und im Versuch Boerne vom Thema abzulenken) Auf Ihr Wohl!

BOERNE: Ah.

THIEL: Auf Sie!

BOERNE: Auf mich!

 

SCHNITT

 

THIEL sitzt schon ganz schön angeheitert auf dem Sofa. Seine Haare sind durchwuselt. BOERNE sitzt neben ihm und ist genauso betrunken.

BOERNE: (verschwommen) Die Susanne, ja? Die war einsam. Die war immer schon einsam. Schon inner Schule. Wir war’n ja die Aussenseiter in der Klasse. Sie - der Rammbock und ich - der ... der ... der geniale Einsenschreiber, den sie zur Hofpause in die Mülltonne stopften (imitiert mit den Händen und Füßen einen Körper in eine Mülltonne zu stopfen und den Deckel zuzuknallen).

THIEL: (erinnert sich an das Foto mit Winnetou und Old Shatterhand, dass er bei Susanne in der Werkstatt gefunden und Boerne mitgebracht hat) Kuckensema, das hamwa ... das hamwa bei ihr gefunden.

BOERNE: (schaut das Bild von Winnetou und Old Shatterhand an) Oh, das is‘ aber ... Oh ... das is‘ aber nett von Ihnen. Da dank ich Ihnen jetzt aber schön. (legt seine Hand auf Thiels Rücken und streichelt ihn ein wenig, drückt seine Schulter liebevoll)

THIEL: Da nich‘ für.

BOERNE: Ich muss ja sagen – in einem ham diese Motorradtypen absolut recht.

THIEL: Nämich?

BOERNE: Wahre Freundschaft, also richtig wahre Freundschaft, die gibt’s doch nur zwischen Männern.

THIEL: (etwas nachdenklich) Jaa, das stimmt.

BOERNE: (lächelt) Na, komm her mein lieber Freund, du. Jetzt trinken wir mal Brüderschaft. (Pause, beide nehmen ihre Weingläser in die Hand) Ich bin der Karl, Karl-Friedrich.

THIEL: Ich bin Frank, Frank Thiel.

Beide haken sich unter und versuchen etwas unkoordiniert aus ihrem eigenen Weinglas zu trinken.

BOERNE: (spitzt seine Lippen wie zum Kuss)

THIEL: Aber ohne küssen. (er hebt seinen Unterarm, um Boerne abzuwehren) Nee, ohne küssen.

BOERNE: (macht wieder einen Kussmund und lacht dann) Ahaaa, küssen. Du willst doch küssen. (dann piekst er Thiel mit einem Finger auf den Arm und lacht wieder) Küssen!

THIEL: (kichert)

BOERNE: (kitzelt ihn am Bauch)

 

BLENDE (zu)

BLENDE (auf) Es ist am nächsten Morgen und THIEL liegt schlafend bei BOERNE vor dem Sofa auf dem Fußboden. BOERNE kommt bereits vollständig angezogen herein und weckt ihn.

 

BOERNE: (in fast militärischem Befehlston) Guten Morgen! Haben Sie kein Zuhause? (Boerne hält ein Stofftaschentuch mit seinem Monogramm hoch) Und schön [sic] Mund abputzen bevor Sie zur Arbeit gehen. (Er wirft das Taschentuch auf Thiels Gesicht)

 A/N: Ich habe es wirklich versucht. Ehrlich. Ich schwöre. Aber ich kann keine andere Erklärung für den letzten Satz von Boerne finden als ... Blowjob.

Vielleicht liegt es an mir, aber ich finde die Blende in der Mitte der Verbrüderungsszene schreit ja praktisch nach fanfiction, so here we go!

 

Auf hoher See ins Schlingern geraten

 

„Ahahahaaaa, du willst doch küssen. Küssen.“ Boerne piekste mit einem Finger auf Thiels Arm und dann auf seinen Bauch. Thiel krümmte sich ihm entgegen und versuchte Boernes fiesen Finger abzuwehren, ohne seinen Wein zu verschütten. Gegen seinen Willen musste er jetzt auch lachen.

„Du willst küssen“, wiederholte Boerne erneut.

Thiel hörte auf zu lachen und schaute auf den Boden. Wollte er küssen? Alles war so verschwommen. Der Wein. Viel zu viel Wein. Und jetzt war alles irgendwie verknotet in seinem Kopf. Boerne hatte mit dem Pieksen aufgehört und seine Hand lag jetzt erneut auf Thiels Rücken und fuhr dort betrunkene Kreise wie im Autoscooter. Thiel lehnte sich vor und stellte sein Weinglas auf dem Couchtisch ab. Es war plötzlich so schwer geworden. Alles war in letzter Zeit so schwer geworden. Schwer zu tragen. Ein ganzer Wanderrucksack voll verwirrender Gefühle.

Boernes Hand rutschte in seinen Nacken und Thiel spürte, wie der andere versuchte ihn zu sich heranzuziehen. Thiel leistete ein bisschen Widerstand. Gerade mal genug, damit Boerne dachte er wäre mit mehr Nähe nicht einverstanden. Der Boerne konnte ihm doch nicht einfach sowas aufdrängen. Das wäre ja noch schöner.

Thiel schaute immer noch zu Boden, konnte Boerne jetzt nicht ansehen. Viel zu gefährlich. Boerne merkte, dass der andere sich nicht ziehen ließ und rückt stattdessen auf ihn zu, legte seine Stirn an Thiels Schläfe und seufzte. Haare kitzelten Thiel auf der Wange und er war gar nicht mehr so betrunken wie eben noch. Es hing etwas anderes in der Luft. Wie vor einem Sturm. Metallische Schwere auf der Zunge, als würde er versuchen Gewitterwolken zu atmen.

„Willste küssen ...“ Boernes Stimme war zwar immer noch verwaschen vom Wein aber es schwamm jetzt etwas anders mit. Etwas härteres, wärmeres. Verlangen. In dem Moment merkte Thiel noch wie sein Gehirn dachte _„Nee, der Boerne ist der der küssen will, deshalb sagt er das so oft“_ , aber da drehte sein Kopf sich schon wie von selbst in Boernes Richtung, so dass er sich fast Nase an Nase mit dem Professor wiederfand. Der hatte immer noch eine Hand in Thiels Nacken und massierte jetzt sanft seinen Haaransatz. Gletscherblaue Augen mischten sich mit dem grün-braun von Boerne und für einen Moment schwebten sie in einer Seifenblase aus Traum und Wirklichkeit.

Dann fiel Thiels Blick nach unten auf Boernes Lippen. Na gut, vielleicht nur ein bisschen. Und ohne dass er das wirklich zu steuern schien, beugte er sich vor und drückte seinen Mund vage auf die Stelle, wo seiner Meinung nach Boernes Lippen gerade noch waren. Treffer. Die Welt zog sich auseinander und zusammen wie Hefeteig. Als würde jemand Akkordeon auf seiner Warnehmung spielen.

Eigentlich sollte das ja nur ein ganz kurzer Verbrüderungskuss werden, aber dann spürte er wie Boernes Griff in seinem Nacken fester wurde. Und jetzt bewegten sich die Lippen unter seinen, lösten sich kurz, um die Position zu verbessern und verbanden sich dann wieder. Und er meinte zu spüren wie er zurückküsste. Alles passierte etwas zeitversetzt, wie bei Live-Shows im Fernsehen. Nur ein paar Sekunden. Immer wenn sein Gehirn etwas wahrnahm, dann war es eigentlich schon passiert.

Jetzt fuhr eine warme, weiche Zungenspitze an seinen Lippen entlang. Und er versuchte sie mit seiner eigenen Zunge zu fangen, was natürlich Unfug war, aber was Besseres fiel ihm jetzt gerade nicht ein und der Wein und die Hitze, die von dem Körper ausging der jetzt an seinen presste, trugen auch nicht gerade zu Geisteblitzen bei. Irgendwie merkte er dann aber doch, dass sie sich mittlerweile richtig küssten. Boernes Lippen auf seinen. Warme Zungen die aneinander strichen. Finger in seinem Haar. Und er merkte auch, dass er durstig danach war. Praktisch ausgetrocknet. Und er trank und trank.

Seine Hände hielten Boernes Gesicht, so dass der andere auf keinen Fall entwischen konnte. Nicht so wie manchmal in seinen Träumen, wenn Boerne in dem Moment zu Staub zerfiel wenn der Wecker ging. Ein Traumvampir, der beim ersten Sonnenstrahl der Wirklichkeit verbrannte.

Und der Wein war jetzt nicht mehr so sehr Hindernis als Brennstoff. Er lehnte sich vor und Boerne ließ sich ohne Widerstand zur Seitenlehne hin ins Sofa drücken. Mit einem Knie stützte Thiel sich neben Boernes Hüfte auf dem Sofakissen ab und sein anderes Bein rutschte fast wie von selbst auf die andere Seite, so dass er mehr auf Boerne saß als über ihm lag. Etwas riss an seinem T-Shirt und zog es aus dem Hosenbund und dann waren da warme Hände auf seinem Rücken. Wie die Tidewellen im flachen Wasser am Strand von Amrum auf- und abströmend. Über seinen Rücken, seine Hüfte, seinen Bauch. Thiel drückte sich fester an Boerne und Finger gruben sich in seine Haut, kneteten sie sanft. Als ob dem anderen sein Bauch gefallen würde. Vielleicht war das ja auch so. Er wusste es nicht.

Für einen Moment löste Thiel sich aus dem Kuss, durchbrach die Wasseroberfläche und schnappte nach Luft. Fast wäre er untergegangen.

„Frank.“ Sein Name auf einem Atemzug reitend.

Er konnte das jetzt hier haben. Er brauchte nur zuzugreifen. Boerne wollte ihn und er brauchte nur zu nicken. Nicht verwundbar machen, blinkte es noch warnend in seinem Kopf auf aber er wischte es weg. 

„Nicht quatschen Boerne, mach einfach.“ Thiel zog sich hastig seinen Wollpullover über den Kopf und brachte seine Haare damit noch mehr in Unordnung. Sein T-Shirt ritt von selber mit über seinen Bauch nach oben und Boerne half ihm, es ebenfalls auszuziehen. Während der noch das Kleidungsstück auf den Boden warf, schoben Thiels Hände bereits Boernes silbergraue Weste ein wenig nach oben, um nach dem Hosenbund zu suchen. Mit seinen durch zuviel Wein vergrößerten Fingern fand Thiel es ganz schön schwierig den Hosenknopf aufzukriegen, aber er schaffte es am Ende doch und zog den Reißverschluss gleich mit auf.

Boerne hob jetzt seine Hüfte an, damit Thiel die Hose herunterziehen konnte. Zumindest bis zu den Knien, das reichte ja schon für das was sie vorhatten. Boerne atmete mittlerweile hörbar und Thiel wusste, dass es ihm selbst ähnlich ging. Wie Meeresrauschen klang sein eigener Atem in seinen Ohren. Schwerer Seegang und er stolperte in pechschwarzer Dunkelheit über das Deck eines unbekannten Schiffes. Nicht drüber nachdenken, Thiel. Einfach machen. Weißt ja wie’s geht.

Boernes Lippen wieder unter seinen wie ein Rettungsring im tosenden Wasser und er klammerte sich daran. Es schmeckte nach Wein und warmen Sommerabenden mit Freunden im Garten. Und jetzt waren da Hände, die seine Jeans aufknöpften.

Thiel wusste vage in seinem Gehirn, dass er sich gerade an Boerne presste, sich an ihm rieb. Dass er dessen Handgelenk umklammerte und nach unten unter seinen Hosenbund drückte. Aber es war ein Gedanke wie ein Vogel der hoch oben über den Wipfeln der Bäume schwebte. Schwerelos und uneinholbar. Er spürte, wie Boerne ihn sanft massierte bis er hart war, ihm leise Worte ins Ohr flüsterte die in seinem Kopf vergeblich nach einer Bedeutung suchten an der sie sich festmachen konnten.

Er war gefangen in einem gemeinsamen Strudel voller Sehnsucht und er ließ sich freiwillig wieder unter die Wasseroberfläche ziehen. Boernes Hand war jetzt nicht mehr über, sondern unter seiner Unterhose. Er wusste nicht, wohin die Zeit dazwischen versickert war, aber er hörte sich selbst aufstöhnen. _Gott, ja bitte._ Und Boernes Hand fing an sich zu bewegen. Ein langsames, gleichmäßiges auf und ab wie die Wellen unter dem Bug. Thiels Kopf fiel nach vorne auf Boernes Schulter und er musste sich mit einer Hand an der Rücklehne des Sofas und mit der anderen auf der Armlehne abstützen. _Fuck, so gut._ Er drückte sich mit den Armen etwas von Boernes Körper weg, da sonst sein Bauch die Handbewegungen von Boerne einschränkte.

„Will Dich.“ Erst als die Worte schon auf leisen Schwingen aus seinem Mund entwichen waren, merkte Thiel dass er sich verraten hatte. Aber Boerne schien es nicht gehört zu haben. Seine Hand war gleichmäßig und fest um Thiel geschlossen und beschleunigte sich jetzt ein wenig. Und Thiel spürte, wie er der Sonne entgegen fuhr. Wärmer und wärmer wurde es in ihm. Küssen ging jetzt nicht mehr, dafür war er zu erregt. Sein Blick ging an sich hinab auf Boernes Hand, die ihn umfasste. Er konnte den rosigen Kopf seiner Erektion immer wieder kurz aufblitzen sehen. Nicht mehr lang.

„Komm schon Boerne, bin gleich soweit.“ Thiel biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht laut aufzustöhnen. „Komm gleich.“ Und er kam mit einem unterdrückten Keuchen, dass fast nach Schmerzen klang aber das Gegenteil verhieß. Er konnte sehen, wie sein Erguss sich auf Boernes schicker Anzugweste verteilte. Sein Glied zuckte noch zwei-, dreimal und er genoss das Nachbeben.

Dann versuchte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er war jetzt besonders verletzlich und er durfte Boerne keine Möglichkeit geben ihm eine verbale Breitseite zu verpassen. Automatisch rutschte er von Boernes Schoß auf den Fußboden und kniete sich zwischen dessen Beine. Ablenkung. Das war das Beste jetzt. Dem anderen keine Chance geben sich neu zu gruppieren.

Er zog Boerne die Unterhose herunter und schob sie zusammen mit dessen Hose bis hinunter an die Knöchel. Dann umfasste er das harte Glied zwischen Boernes Schenkeln und fuhr probehalber einmal daran auf und ab. Er hatte keine Erfahrung mit anderen Männern aber er wusste, was ihm selbst gefiel. Seine Zunge fuhr einmal von der Wurzel bis zur Spitze an Boernes hartem Schaft entlang. Der andere wand sich wie im Fieber auf dem Sofa. Thiel hatte keine Ahnung von der genauen Technik hier aber in seinem immer noch etwas vernebelten post-orgasmischen Zustand wusste er trotzdem, dass es darauf jetzt auch gar nicht ankam. Er nahm Boernes Glied in den Mund und versuchte ihn nicht mit den Zähnen zu erwischen.

Boernes Hüfte ging schon auf und ab, ohne dass Thiel irgendetwas machen musste. Das war ihm auch ganz recht. Er hatte jetzt eh nicht mehr die Koordination dafür. Seine Hand hielt Boernes Glied in Position und ansonsten hielt er einfach den Kopf still. Boernes Hand suchte verzweifelt nach irgendeinem Halt auf dem Sofa, während er nach oben in Thiels Mund stieß. So. Verdammt. Gut.

Es dauerte auch bei Boerne nicht lange. Thiel merkte, dass er bei seinen Stößen immer unkonzentrierter wurde und hielt den anderen mit einer Hand auf der Hüfte auf dem Sofa fest. Jetzt machte er die Arbeit und Boerne konnte einfach nur genießen. Seine andere Hand half ihm dabei und als Boernes Atem unregelmäßig und harsch wurde, wollte er gerade noch schnell seinen Mund wegziehen als Boerne kam. Das meiste landete zwar nicht in Thiels Mund, sondern auf seinem Kinn und seinen Lippen aber Thiel zuckte trotzdem überrascht weg. Da hätte Boerne ja auch mal kurz Bescheid geben können. Aber er vermutete, dass den anderen der Höhepunkt genauso überrascht hatte wie ihn und er fuhr mit seiner Hand noch einige Male an Boernes Glied auf und ab, bis es begann sich wieder zu entspannen.

Schwer atmend lag Boerne auf dem Sofa. Thiel knöpfte sich noch schnell seine eigene Jeans wieder zu und zog auch sein T-Shirt wieder über. Rüstung. Keine Angriffsfläche bieten. Boerne durfte keine lose Verbindung in seinem Kettenhemd erspähen, sonst wäre es um ihn geschehen. Das hier war ja nichts romantisches, sondern nur Lust. Sie hatten beide schon lange nicht mehr ... er sackte leicht zur Seite, stützte sich am Sofa ab. Er müsste jetzt eigentlich in seine eigene Wohnung gehen.

Boerne war eingeschlafen. Hose noch an den Knöcheln und Thiels Erguss ein nasser Fleck auf seiner Weste. Nur ein bisschen anschauen. War ja nichts dabei. Thiels Blick strich durch Boernes dunkle Haare, streichelte die Wange entlang, über den Bart, der ihm so gut stand, und dann hinunter an der Brust entlang bis zu ... er merkte nicht einmal wie er vor dem Sofa zur Seite kippte und einschlief.

„Guten Morgen!“ Boernes Stimme klingelte in Thiels Kopf so laut wie die Kirchturmglocken des St.-Paulus-Doms. „Haben Sie kein Zuhause? Und schön den Mund abputzen bevor Sie zur Arbeit gehen.“ Thiel spürte, wie ihm etwas Weiches aufs Gesicht fiel.

Wo zur Hölle war er? Und was machte Boerne hier? Er schaute um sich herum. Irgendwie lag er auf dem Fußboden vor Boernes Sofa und der war gerade geschniegelt und gebügelt zur Arbeit entschwunden. Mann, wieso hatte der ihn denn nicht früher geweckt? Das weiche Etwas, das auf seinem Gesicht gelandet war, war ein Stofftaschentuch gewesen, dass jetzt neben ihm auf dem Boden lag. Mit Boernes Monogramm drauf. Wer hatte heutzutage sowas denn noch? Nur selbstverliebte Schnösel, dachte Thiel grimmig. Er hielt sich mit einer Hand den Kopf fest, der immer noch klingelte, obwohl Boerne ja schon gar nicht mehr am Glockenseil zog. Das Wohnzimmer war piekfein aufgeräumt, dabei hatten sie doch letzte Nacht noch irgendwie ... Wein war involviert gewesen und zwar mindestens drei Flaschen. Das waren anderthalb pro Person. Mann, und es war nicht einmal Wochenende. Thiel schloss die Augen und riss sie dann sofort wieder auf.

Scheiße.


End file.
